


Avengers Age of Ultron

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: The team return and a new face joins them in David Jones. Please leave a review of my story it will help me a lot thank you :)





	1. Chapter 1

Character David Jones

Age 17

Love Intrestest Wanda 

Apprance long brown hair blue eyes brown trosuees and balck top with a logo on it

freinds in the Avengers Thor Tony Steve and Vision

born 1992

Place of birth Wales

As the Avengers flew into action they where looking for Loki staff and David was shooting at the men David was the sharpiest shooter on the team so he never missed David shoot one of the men he looked around the snow ground floor he knows somehting was going to happen as well. David was dodiging through the snow he saw Tony flying around his Iron suit.

"Look like it havey sheildding." Said David.

"You said Jarvis do you see anything that could help us?" Asked Tony.

"Ill see there is a slight breach underneath the base sir." Said Jarvis.

"Okay then do Tony." Said David.

David joined Nastasha and Clint they started shooting at the men he looked around he saw something running in the distacne he fired his gun but it missed it was a blue light coming from the guy he looked at the guy.

"You did see that one coming." Said the guy.

"What the hell was that?" He said to Clint.

"I don't know but it was fast very fast." Said Clint.

"I am going to find Steve see if he needs my help." said David.

David forght a couple Hydra soliders he looked around it was very dark in the castel as David walked very slowly he saw something he looked around to see two dark red eyes. Coming from a girl his age he was frozen still the girl moved very closley to him she very beautfuil and deadly as well he didnt know what to say she looked at him he held his gun very tigthly as well he droped it.

"You are not going to die hear child there is more to this then meats the eye." Said the girl.

"This is not a fair fight!" Said David.

"Come now you cant fight me you know you cant the Avengers will pay for they have done to my family and you will pay too ill not kill you know but I will kill you soon." Said the girl.

"Let me show you deepesit fear." Said the girl.

She used her magic on his mind felleing his mind but his mind was ten time more stronger then ever. She couldnt control the whole thing David forght againt her but the girl stopped she looked at him and then walked away and this was very strange he looked around but he saw that he couldnt move he something it was a car and a road it was the day of car crash. The next thing he saw was Natasha and Clint looking down at them he was very tired he was looking at him they where worried about him.

"What happened then?" Said Clint.

"I was attcked by a girl with magic powers at least that happend then a black out what happend to you?" He asked Steve.

"The same but we got the staff and stopped Hydra as well." Said Thor.

"What about the people that suffered with the Hulk?" Asked David.

"Well they left with the tails hanggig between there legs. in pure deafte." Said the Thor.

"Don't worry about it we shall be away to New York soon." Said Tony.

The flew to New York David got of the QuinJet he looked around to see the base he called home it was in the middle of the city he entered his room. He tried to remembered what happend with the women the dream was bad but it was cut off he saw Clint getting a medical do over he went to the wepones room he got an taser and placed it into his pocket then he saw Iron Legon flying back to the tower. David went into his bedroom to change to for the party tonight.

The party was in full swing David was talking to some people at the party he never met before he was talking to a few war people Thor was making some drink he don't know what it was he found Natsaha and Bruce talking he went to join them the party was dying down and the guests had left the party and the only people where left the Avengers.

"Okay so the hammer I've got to ask it all magic?" Said David.

"There's much more than yet." Said Thor.

"Yes, what type of magic?" He asked

"Well, it's very complex magic." Said Thor.

"He who hold the hammer is worthy." Said Clint.

"If you think you handle it?" Said Thor.

"Fine okay." Said Clint.

Clint went towards the hammer he tried to pick it but he couldn't lift it he turned to Tony he looked at them trying to hold lift he moved his suit across trying look smug.

"If I lift I get to rule Asgard?" Said Tony.

"Okay, there a few things that I will I put in place." Said Tony.

He tried lifting the hammer but he couldn't lift the hammer either David started to laugh at Tony he was trying his best to lift the hammer but he couldn't even Rhode was trying but he couldn't. Then he David tried he couldn't lift it either.

"Okay, then Bruce you give it ago." Said David.

"Okay then I am not afraid to make an ass of myself." Said Steve.

Steve was pulling but he almost lift everyone tried to lift it. But they couldn't lift Thor just lifted the hammer and he was just looking smug David was wondering how he lifted the hammer it must be magic? He thought as he looked him holding it.

"Well, there's another theory." Said Thor.

"And what's that?" Asked David.

"Your all not worthy." Said Thor.

Then all of sudden there was buzzing sound. Everyone was trying clear there ears then a robot came out tangled and bent and bearly standing David was wondering what was going then it began to speak.

"Yes how can you all be worthy you all killers and puppets and tangled in strings shame thou I had to kill the other guy." Said the robot.

"How are you?" Said David.

"I see a suit of amour around the round." Said Tony voice.

"Ultron." Said Bruce.

"In the flesh well not yet not like this." Said Ultron.

"What do you want?" Said Thor.

"Peace of our time!" Said Ultron.

The robots crashed through the wall and started fighting them. "David get down!" Said Steve. He threw is shield. David saw the robot pointing at Helen he kicked the robot to save her then he turned to one robot who started shooting at him then Thor used his hammer to kill the robot then the fighting stopped.

"Well, then that was dramatic." Said Ultron.

"You see you don't want this world to evolve and yet you don't want it change and but I am hear for one thing peace of our time the Avengers extinction." Said Ultron.

Meanwhile in Sokiva the Ultron was planning his revenge on the Avengers then he had an idea he hacked into Hydra files to see two young people in the twins he decided that it was the right time to make his plans he got a child to go to twins and tell them to meat in the church.

"You are wasting our time." Said the girl.

"You know that this church is the centre of the city and yet people pray in it I don't get why you humans do that?" Said Ultron.

"Well, that depends what you are prying for?" She asked him.

"Your wondering why you can't read mind?" He asked her.

"Every man reveals himself." Said the girl.

"I am no man." Said Ultron.

"What are you?" Said the girl.

"I am your hope Wanda and Pietro." Said Ultron.

"You see humans create weapons weapons create war and humans then create what's the word?" Said Ultron.

"What's the word o yes children the word sounds silly to me." Said Ultron.

"Is that why you hear to end the Avengers?" Asked Wanda.

"Yes we will but first come with I want to show you something important." Said Ultron

Please leave a review and enjoy the story.


	2. Avengers Split.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are split on how to do deal with Ultron and David meats Wanda again in a big showdown.

As the Avengers looked at the damaged computers on the David was upset that Tony went behind their backs and created this Ultron robot David sat down looking his phone contacts making sure that Ultron had not gotten inside his mobile phone Thor was upset to David saw him picking up his hammer.

"Um, what are you doing?" Asked David.

"Never you mind I am going to kick Tony ass for this!" Said Thor.

"Oh boy." He thought to himself.

David followed Thor, and he lifted him by the throat "there are more words I can describe you Stark." He said

Tony the tension in the room was hard to believe David started to look at Natasha, who couldn't believe it either. The tension within the team, you could cut it with a knife Tony admitted that the Ultron program was what they needed.

"Well, would you look at that Ultron has wiped everything, so we can't know where he is." Said David.

"Well, that's bad right?" Asked Clint.

"Yes very bad if he knows about us then what about my family back home I mean they were fine after the car crash, but they don't even know I do this." Said David.

"Well don't worry about they know that you're a spy besides, they are focusing on finding your brother Sam, who's been missing since 2013. How have you been coping with that?" Asked Tony.

"Not great but he simply doesn't go missing like that we've been close since the car crash so it seems odd and stuff." Said David.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help you let me know." "Said Tony.

Thor had to tell him about him about Sam with his new team the Guardians, they had been causing quite a buzz in the universe so maybe he can start looking fir bus brother there, but that will have to wait then David got a message on his computer.

"Look at this it looks like Ultron is leaving us clues." Said David.

"Dam Baron looks at Ultron got to him first. Said Tony.

"Well, where is then?" Asked David.

"I am having a look now." Said Bruce.

Ultron was in South Africa getting his plan ready the twins were by his side Wanda had doubts about doing this, but she had no choice, she wanted revenge on Tony for killing her family long ago when she was a child. Pietro was long at her sister. he was worried about, but he told her that he had nothing to worry about.

"Right we are here remember the plan?" Asked Ultron.

They went to meet a man who had a metal that Ultron wanted his name was klaw he was in of the men in South Africa Wanda and Pietro made their way across the ship to find him? They found him watching TV.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked.

"We are here on business." Said Wanda.

"Let me guess Baron prized pupils I heard about his experiments so if you are going to make me see things like a cuttlefish, they are the mosy terrifying thing. But I know that you aren't in charge, and I only speak to the one in charge so who is?" He asked them.

"Let's talk business." Said Ultron.

"Would you look at." Said Ultron. Looking at the metal.

"The most valuable metal on earth and they use it to make Frisbee; I mean the human race needs to expand." Said Ultron.

"What about payment?" He asked him.

Ultron sent him the money to his mobile phone he was unsure about this Ultron robot thing he wasn't sure if he one of Tony's inventions he looked at him and grabbed him by the arm.

"I am not Tony Stark, I am not him; I am not that worthless man, he's sicknesses!" Said Ultron.

"O junior you're going to break an old man heart." Said Tony.

"Clearly, you never made an omelet." Said Ultron.

"He like beat me by one second." Said Tony.

"This end now people don't need to die!" David.

"This funny Mr. Stark it just like old time." Said Pietro he was looking at all weapons with Tony name on it.

"That was never my life." Said Tony.

"Look I know you two have suffered but there is still a way out of this." Said Steve.

"Captain America good man." He said to him.

"Like he said you two can still walk away from this." Said David.

"O we will walk away, but you won't." Said Wanda.

"I am not afraid of you!" Said David.

"Will you two cut it please the flirting is stupid!" Said Ultron.

"Never mind what's the metal for?" Said Tony.

"O yes I am going to tell you all about my evil plan." Said Ultron.

The groups began to fight David used his gun to shoot at the robots he had to keep an eye on Wanda because of her powered and the way she. Can make you see things she saw he could fell her coming he used his stun gun to tame her for not using her powers Wanda fell into his brother's arms.

"You better run you little punk!" Said David.

"Tony status report!" Said David.

"Bit busy you go and find Bruce okay make sure he's all right!" Said Tony.

"Will do what about the others?!" Asked David.

"I think they all out do what Tony says to be careful of the twins." Said Clint.

David made his way out of the ship he saw Wanda using her powers on Bruce he transformed into the Hulk David used his stealth to try and be quite so he can stun both of them but he didn't see the robot form of Ultron.

"Hello, kid." Said Ultron.

David was knocked out cold David woke up tied up next to the twins Ultron was looking at with his big red eyes David wasn't scared of him at all nor the twins at all he was tough and brave and strong.

"What do you want with me?" Asked David.

"Well, I need you, boy, you have room to improve I see something in you." Said Ultron.

"Your coming with me as a bargain for the Avengers." Said Ultron.

"Do you think I am scared of you if you want to kill me then do it!" Said David.

"O no I didn't think I want to kill you because you see I see that people love you and if you die well let's see how far they would go to protect you boy." Said Ultron.

"You're mad and you want to work for him?" He asked the twins.

"We only want Tony to die that's it." Said Wanda.

"What do you think that Ultron is your friend no he's using you to get what he wants then you will see that I am right!" Said David.

"Wanda the staff if you please." Said Ultron.

"I am so sorry." Said Wanda.

"Not as sorry as your going to be." Said David.

That's it a little cliffhanger please leave a like and review as well that would be great Sam going to be in Guardians of the Galaxy and Vol2 he's going to get a love interest in Gamora. And he's going to be a bounty hunter so he will be with Rocket and Groot.


	3. Back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David as been brain washed by Ultron and David as a moment with his love interest Wanda. Please leave a review it will help me a lot thank you and enjoy:)

As David woke up, his mind was different he didn't know what was happening to him David was in mind of his own his eyes where blue David knew something was wrong indeed, but he couldn't fight it, he was trying to David understand what was happening to him Wanda was told guard him. Wanda feeling bad about trying to get an Avenger on their side. They drove the van towards the base. David used his pass to get inside the base David got the guard to open the door and inside was big as anything Ultron knew what he was looking it was a body.

"David open the door if you please." Said Ultron.

"Yes, master." Said David.

David opened the door Hellen was shocked to see David in Korea, he looked different not him. What should she do? She thought she went for the gun David pulled the gun on her Hellen was shocked by his action .

"David this is not you something is controlling your mind." Said Hellen.

"You're right I am I am controlling his mind scream, and your staff dies." Said Ultron.

"What do you want?" Asked Hellen.

"Don't worry there's all always room to improve." Said Ultron.

David was sitting down holding his gun at one of the staff members under Ultron's leadership, he didn't say anything just smiled. Wanda felt bad this was going to far she thought David didn't say anything at all this startled Wanda she looked at him; he was handsome thought Wanda.

"I can read him." Said Wanda.

"Yes, you can I am uploading my mind into his." Said Ultron.

"It's like he's dreaming." Said Wanda.

Wanda touched the crypt, she touched it. She was in pain. She saw the vision of death and destruction Pietro looked at Wanda wondering what was happening to his sister, she knew what Ultron was planning she felt guilty and David was right he was mad.

"David is right you are a monster." Said Wanda.

"What the human race needs to improve." Said Ultron.

"When everyone's dead." Said Wanda.

Wanda used her powers to gain everyone's mind back David came to he saw he was pointing the gun at Hellen's staff he ran out of the building he was trembling with fear he didn't know what became of him; he sat down on a near by a bench he looked at all the people are around David was upset, he wanted to shout out, but then he saw Wanda and Pietro. he pulled his gun out on them but Wanda explained to him what she saw then David. Saw that they were victims of Ultron's lies, so they worked together in fighting Ultron.

"Okay I need to find them but how where would they be." Said David.

"Look." Said Pietro.

"Think you get me there?" Asked David.

"Yes, I can let's go." Said Pietro.

David and the others reunited at the train where Ultron was there Steve was glad David was still alive "get these people out of the way!" He ordered. Pietro moved the people out of the way "Wanda do you think you can stop the train?" David asked her.

"I can try." Said Wanda.

Wanda used her hexes to stop the train David was impressed by her strength Steve thought that there's something between David and Wanda because they are the same age, and they have a lot pain and strength. However, there's something he'd thought Wanda stopped the train everyone got out.

"All right is everyone okay?" Asked Steve.

"Yes, I am okay just really okay." Said David.

"What about the package?" Said Steve.

"I think Tony might have gotten it." Said Steve.

"Tony." Said Wanda.

"He will fix it." Said David.

"No, he won't he Ultron can't tell between destroying the world or protecting it who dies that remind you off?" Said Wanda.

David and the others arrived back at the Avengers tower Wanda looked at David again he had long brown hair blue eyes, and his Welsh voice were different to anything she had heard before she opened the doors to the Avengers tower. David saw Tony working on the crept.

"Stop what you are doing!" Said Steve.

"Okay what she's inside your head now?" Asked Bruce.

"Look I know that you're angry." Said Wanda.

"Oh we are past that I can snap you right now I couldn't care less." Said Bruce.

"Okay she made a mistake everyone makes mistakes don't make a second one turn that machine right now!" Said David.

"Is she inside your head?" Asked Tony.

"But Ultron uploaded his mind into that body if you do this, then he wins." Said David.

Tony ignored David's pleases but Steve listened. He flew his shield and David pulled his gun out and shot at the controls then Pietro fell through the glass David saw a different side to Tony and Bruce he understood they why they did what they did sometimes next Thor came he used his hammer, and man came out. Of the coffin, David was shocked by this thing that came out.

"I am sorry that was odd." Said the man.

"Um that voice it's sounds like Jarvis?" Asked David.

"I uploaded him into his mind." Said Tony.

"So he's a machine?" Asked David.

"No quite a machine but I am different." Said the man.

"I had a vision, there are six Infinity stone that's one of them there." Said Thor.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Clint.

"See if you can find Natasha see if she can find her using any old spy's systems." Said Steve.

"When I look inside you head I saw Annotation." Said Wanda.

"Check again." He said.

"Look we need a plan of action, and I need to know if you are our side?" Asked David.

"Look I don't what I am maybe I am a monster maybe there's no way in telling what I am because there no way in trusting me, but we need to go." Said Vision.

After that, David went to change into his fighting clothes he looked at his picture with his brother not knowing if he was okay or if he's dead? Wanda was looking at with a curious look. He was handsome but would he be interested in a woman like me .

"Hey Wanda I just wanted to say something before we do this." Said David.

"What's that?" Asked Wanda.

"I think your pretty great I think your very pretty and stuff I am not very good at this, but if you like to go out sometime after all of this?" Asked David.

Wanda kissed him on the mouth something she's never done before the kiss lasted long before they broke apart. Pietro looked at her sister kissing this guy he wanted to her to be happy of course but he was worried that he might break her heart or something. Nevertheless, what he did know was this was a


	4. Final battle with Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team fight Ultron, one last time and David and Wanda. Have a little moment and coming soon Guardians of the Galaxy and Civil War

As Wanda was getting ready for her fight to save the world with David he saw something with in her she was beautiful and kind after their little heart to heat it was nice of David to share a connection with someone.

"Right are you guys ready?" Asked Steve.

"Yes I am ready but I don't know if I am going to survive this." Said David.

"Well don't worry we shall survive because we human and he's not and he's going to show that him that we can win together." Said Steve.

"Good pep talk." Said David.

They flew into Sakovia Wanda used her hex to warn people that danger was on the way David was looking around for the key. But he couldn't find it on his computer he looked around for Wanda on his screen and she was doing okay know that she was okay. Then he saw Ultron and Tony gave him the location.

"Have you been juicing?" Asked Tony.

"I can ask the same thing for sure." Said David.

"Have you come to confess you sins?" Asked Ultron.

"I don't know how much time of you got?" Asked Tony.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Asked David.

"More then you." Ultron responded to them.

"Your both stalling to protect the people." Said Ultron.

"Well you got us there." Said David.

"I've moved beyond the mission I am free." Said Ultron.

"The rest of Vibranium is there the function is unclear." Said Friday.

"This how you end Tony peace of our time." Said Ultron.

As Ultron army came out of the ground David used his guns to shooting at the robots he didn't know what the plan was but he had to something of course.

"Steve what's the plan?" Asked David.

"Go!" Said Steve.

"Get of the bridge! David a little help please!" Said Wanda.

"I am on my hold up." Said David.

Meanwhile Ultron was being confronted by Vision he knew he was strong than him Vision knew how strong Ultron.

"My Vision they truly did take everything away from me." Said Ultron.

"You set the terms you can change them." Said Vision.

"Sir it's working he's burning Ultron out of the net." Said Friday.

"David this plan is working." Said Tony.

David ran and shoot the Ultron robots. Wanda was looking around at the devastation that was all around her she was shocked by what's was going on. Wanda knew that she this partly her fault as well. Then Ultron spoke.

"Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal." Said Ultron.

"That's bad very bad, we've got stop him! Right now!" Said David.

David was looking around the place, he knew something was not right David found Clint, he started shooting at the robots David then pushed Wanda inside. The a damage building.

"This is all my fault, this is all my fault." Said Wanda.

"Hey! Hey! Listen to me! It's your fault it's his fault! Who cares but I am going out because that's my job! But if want to leave than that's fine. I can go get your brother and you can go back. But if fight along side us your an Avenger," Said Clint.

"Okay, that's good I am going out there with robots fighting us!" Said David.

David and Clint, went outside to see a wave of robots coming out of the ground he knew that something was wrong. This was something wrong the all of a sudden Wanda, came out she used her powers to destroy them.

"Dam!" Said David.

"Hey David eyes of my sister," Said Pietro.

The young twins zoomed off; into the distance. "Yes, I am missing them all ready stupid idiots!" Said David.

The twins started to fighting the robots again there. Was thousand of them coming out of the ground. They where pushing them towards the church, David was shooting them he turned to towards Wanda she smiled at him.

"Is that the best you can do!" Said Thor.

Ultron huge army came out all around them. This shocked the Avengers; and David wasn't sure about what was going to happen next but he had a good felling that something bad was going to happen.

"This is what always wanted, all of you against all of me! Just how you going to stop me?" Asked Ultron.

"Well, just like the old man said together." Said Tony.

Ultron robots came towards them the group stared to tear them all apart to stop Sokovia, from taking off David punched the robots in the face David was getting good at fighting now. Then they destroyed the robots Ultron was partly destroyed. David was getting tired as well.

"Some got to stay here and protect the key." Said Steve.

"I'll do it!" Said Wanda.

"It's my job." She said.

"Good, we need to get the people of the out of here! As soon as we can." Said David.

The group left one another and started doing there jobs. David was pinned down by Ultron AI he knew this was a bad situation. Because he knew he could die at anytime now. As David was shooting his way through the Ultron army, Clint joined him he looked at him he was stronger then he was before. He lost his mind to Loki.

"We so not done!" Said David.

"True! We are not done but we we've got to destroy every single one!" Said Clint.

Then all of a sudden the Sokovia; Started to flying this was bad very bad news indeed something must have happened to Wanda, thought David he knew that if Sokovia, had reach it potential hight it could wipe out all life on planet Earth.

"Okay we've got a problem." Said David.

"Your right I've found a solution to the problem, but your not going to like it." Said Tony.

"Your going to blow it up?" Asked David.

"We have to make he sacrifices play, know that right?" Asked Steve.

"Do it then!" Said David.

Then all of a sudden Nick came back with heliecraft. "This is Sheild?" Asked Pietro. "Yep," Said David.

"Not so bad then." Said Pietro

The group began to fight and rescuing the people. That where trapped from Ultron David knew he had to get the people out. David began to get the people of the island, along with Wanda. But Wanda knew she still had a job to do.

David was on the boat with Clint he saw him hold Pietro body. He placed down on the ground. David knew that Wanda was still on the island that was going to blow.

"Vision! Are you there still?" Asked David.

"Yes I am why?" Asked Vision.

"Listen to me! Wanda still inside can you get her for me?" Asked David.

"Okay I can see her now!" Said Vision.

"Is she okay?" Asked David.

"Yes, I've got her I'll bring her to location for you," Said Vision.

"Thank you." Said David.

After the war a few months later.

David was in the Avengers facility up in New York; he was thinking about his brother Thor knocked on his door. He was wondering what was all this about? He thought Thor sat down at the edge of his bed.

"I know something about your brother. He's alive and working with some team called the Guardians of the Galaxy, they are like us you're brother was a bounty hunter. But now he saves people." Said Thor.

"Okay, so where do I find him?" Asked David.

"I can tell you that." Said Thor.

"Why not?! He's my brother I need to know if he's safe!" Said David.

"Look if I know something I'll send one of friends, to collect you okay it's the least I can do after everything you done for me." Said Thor.

"Okay thanks." Said David.

"I must depart, I am looking into theses infinite stones, I think someone is playing is David I hope to see again." Said Thor.

"Yes I hope I can see you again to." He said.

David and Thor said their goodbyes. David was then left along to think about what he can do his life. He was dating Wanda a bit they have been seeing one another for two weeks, now and taking things slow very slow he didn't want to rush things with her. But they can't keep there hands of one another, and that's super cool he thought David. Heard a knock at the door it was Wanda she looked very beautiful.

"Wow," Said David.

"Like what you see?" Asked Wanda.

"I think so yes." Said David.

"Good I am glad because I've been thinking about us. And I want to take things to the next level, because I like you and I know it's crazy but." Said Wanda.

"I love you." They both said.

Wanda kissed him with passion and lust. David felt something going hard in his pants dam it he wanted her so badly Wanda was just letting everything go just feeling his tongue on his lips his hands grouped, her ass David liked doing that he wanted to strip her and make love to her.

"Listen I do want sex, with you but I just don't know how." Said Wanda.

"I am still a virgin myself so maybe we can learn what we don't like together." Said David.

"I'd like that how's tonight sound?" Asked Wanda.

"Sounds good to me, but I think we've got a mission first." Said David.

David and Wanda went to the a huge room filed with Quinjets; and cars outside and people training outside side. Then Steve saw Sam and Rhodes, looking at him Natasha to.

"Avengers!" Said Steve.


End file.
